A New Dawn
by thesquiglet
Summary: When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...
1. New Dawn

Glee fanfic summary - When visting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

**Chapter 1** - **New Dawn**

'Morning New Directions, lets get right to it' Mr Schuester came bouncing in to the choir room on Monday morning. He started to write on the board while everyone patiently waited.

It had almost been two weeks now since the summer was over and all the old seniors had gone their own separate ways, it felt odd not having Rachel immediately bursting in with her eyes like she had a plan up her sleeve, Santana making up incredible insults and retorts, Mike's dancing while trying to teach Finn how to do a foot shuffle then failing, Puck being sent back to Principal Figgins office yet again, Kurt's and Mercedes silly fashion talks. No Quinn there to give someone the evils...They were all gone and everyone felt it especially Mr Schuester seeing as he had moulded them into the people they had gone on to be but there was nothing for it, they were gone and there were new seniors to focus on along with some new juniors. They had to focus on their main goal. Sectionals.

Just then in came Principal Figgins and everyone except the juniors burst out laughing but shut up quickly remembering that he was still the principal. 'Yes, i know you all think its about Noah Puckerman or so it would seem to you seniors but its not, i have actually been on the phone to one David Summers, I believe you know who i'm talking about' Everyone just shook their heads, of course not! They had never heard that name before. Well, all except one and just then, Blaine spoke up much to the club's and Mr Schuester's surprise. 'Sir. I do, is something up?' Everyone moved their heads to face Blaine who now turned bright red.

'In fact Mr Anderson, he did want to speak to you but seeing as you were in lessons, i thought best not to disturb seeing as it was not an immediate disaster but he did leave a message' Blaine then gulped and stuttered to get the words out 'A..a...a...and what..what was, t...the, erm, m...message?' Principal Figgins just smiled and raise his eyes and passed him a note. 'Thank you Principal' he said before he left the club in shock and thanking Mr Schuester. 'What does the note say?' Yelled Tina over the classroom. They all crowded where they could. 'Its saying that Natalie is at Crawford still and that its been a while, a long while since we saw or spoke to each other and he hasn't been allowed near her because of his drinking is getting out of hand again meaning he'll if he doesn't get that court order sorted out she'll have to come back into our family care and wouldn't i mind checking up on her but I don't see how I could, its been way too long, she would never recognise me and even if she did, she'd be holding a massive grudge against me, I always told her everything but this time I...no i don't think i should but then again she might not, i miss her so though, oh..I DON'T KNOW, HELP'! Blaine then buried his face in his hands, no one had seen him this defenseless or upset since he saw Kurt go off to New York following Rachel studying at a different college who took late entry's Artie then raised his hand and Mr Schue motioned.

'Okay so obviously there's some issues here but we're all here for you whatever you decide to do. Then again you might benefit if this guy says you know this girl is and that obviously he trusts you, why would he send it to you otherwise and not her mother? I mean, can they be really that bad?' Blaine's eyes went a weird colour something like sadness and trying not to cry spoke. 'Her mother and Stepmother both died in a car crash on our road when we were 10, the other driver got away with minor injuries, the jerk! And he was drunk, and all he could say from the hospital was the words "sorry" which he didn't mean at all. Creep, then that's what caused David's problem with drinking and almost the same result came along with that! And he almost hit her himself, three times, hard. She could have died. She went into our care even then she was pushed out and away..just like us. Pushed out and away...' Tina then hugged him because the glee club saw he had been having real trouble without Kurt and with being openly gay which people would not accept yet again they noticed specially compared to how often he'd been, he had been having a pretty awful time lately. Mr Schuester was on the watch and warpath also. Now this? This was way too much. _So much for rehearsal _was Mr Schue's next thought.


	2. Crawford

Glee fanfic summary - When visting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

Chapter 2 - Crawford  
Two girls were sitting in a corner talking intimately in the common room when others came in and interrupted them. 'Can we not just 'sit' here, lets get up and go to Twiltzer practice ' Both girls rolled their eyes and helped each other up as they entered into a different plus much bigger common room where they had pushed all the sofas and wooden stools back. Books were scattered everywhere - Trig homework one of the two girls noticed. Fun. - which then had to be picked up much to the disgust and groans of everyone. Finally they were ready!

* * *

'Hey, you two! Thought you weren't coming today' muttered a Twiltzer girl. All looked on. 'Yeah, well. Sorry to disappoint' came the sarcastic tone from the other half of the two. 'Don't get sarky with me Pippa Michaels! Or you either Summers!' She had just noticed the sniggering coming from the background, intending to stop it however it had a different effect. 'Oh please Lucille, give me detention for being annoying, laughing hatefully and not wanting to practice but needing to because you're making me, so charming' at which Lucille got fed up and sulked away. Pippa turned around to her friend making a pouting face 'Yeesh, what's up her end' to the reply of 'I don't know, probably stressed. Sectionals' Pippa just made another face that just mean 'Yeah, right' as they started to take up their positions This was just some of the ways both these two could talk without anyone chiming in.

Lucille trying to take charge said 'Okay guys, lets get up and go to it. We're working up to sectionals' which didn't work. Natalie went towards her and made an attempt to get her down but it would just not work! So instead she spoke out point blank 'Guys, lets just do it, lets not start off this week with another argument about who's in charge, If anything I'm getting fed up of it. So up we get' To which extent they did. They then spotted figures coming up the stairs. Lessons and practice had started already, maybe people who had been excused for some weird reason or something so they pressed on ignoring it all. Getting into position the figures they had already saw came into the common room, plus also seeing boys in an all guys school? Not good! Natalie and Pippa were still ordering people about so never spoke about it. Yet again they pressed on. Blaine edged away from the doorway further into the common room spotting the name of this club in italics along with their motto in Latin aut viam inveniam aut faciam meaning i will either find a way or make one which was thankfully written underneath it, Blaine had hated Latin so if he had had to decipher this, he would have pelted back home again, mind you that's what he felt like coming in here just now. He turned abruptly to find no one beside him, they were still at the door. He rolled his eyes then heard music somewhere. Ah, they were starting! Eagerly he watched on as they all took to the stage performing 'Walk this way' (the Girls Aloud version ft Sugababes) when the words 'I was a high school loser, never made it with a fella' came from a familiar voice out into the front, all the New Directions and their teacher could do was gawp. She had light brown hair and green eyes which looked kinda sad. Her features were all very subtle, everything about her struck them plus she looked really mature for her age, her voice as per usual took Blaine away and looking at his fellow classmates they had the same thoughts.. At the end of the song, and all completely out of breath, more girls started to sit up pointing to the uninvited guests still outside their doors then most screamed 'SPIES, GUYS, SPIES. COME ON'!

* * *

It was at this point Natalie and Pippa had gone back to chatting in the corner of the room ignoring this stupid notion of immaturity displayed by the group. Pippa had brought out some gum for them both and as she took one talked 'Oh my god, what's got into them?' Natalie just laughed. 'Honey, guys? In a girls school? Nay a private one? All I'm saying is we better hope they're gay' She joked - (she was very much in favour and equality though which Pip did know) - while Pippa tutted, sometimes her best friend was impossible! 'Hey Nat? Look at that, why are they all staring at that guy? He is looking mighty fine though' That's when it finally sunk in for them both, Natalie had spoken about her family life a lot and how she had gone into care with the Andersons and how the only two that got her and accepted her were Cooper and Blaine a lot so Pippa knew who to look out for, why come after her now when he had never spoken to her since she left the Andersons? 'Why don't we go say hello? I bet he'll love to see your face again after all those years! Come on I want his number!' started the pleading, you never told me he was such a hottie!' Natalie's mouth dropped 'Pippa, this is my brother we're talking about. So no! Why would he come here, to chat? No way, I haven't seen seen him since we were 13.' Pippa couldn't see what the big problem was. 'So? We're 17 now, that's not such a big deal' Much as she loved her, there were times Natalie wished her friend wasn't so stupid or moronic. 'That's 4 years Pip!' where she just looked at her face and muttered another 'So?' She gave up after this. The bell rang just then. As one by one they filed out Pippa, Natalie and the New Directions stayed. To which Natalie looked towards Pippa with a shrug and a tell him what you really think face. She took her subtle advice, now turning to Blaine yelled 'WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'


	3. Differences Of Opinions

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

**Hi, I'm thesquiglet and I've been toying with these ideas for days...so it feels great to finally put all this down for once :D I also have another Fic running if you want to read which is a fun crossover between MI High set in S.3 and the Sarah Jane Adventures carrying on from the last ep of S.5. Anyways Please review of you can and see you all on the upside :) Xx**

They all took a step back with the exception of Pippa used to her short outbursts. 'Look sis' he swallowed. She cut in 'Oh no, you are in no position to call me "sis" at this point in time' to which he just sighed 'I know but you need to know i am sorry Nat' 'You're sorry? Sorry in no way covers this'! 'I know, I know, its just. I don't know what happened i guess we just lost your number' 'You guess?, Hear this Pip? He guesses! Blaine, I saw you put my card in your little satchel thing so no you didn't! What's that? You're lying to me? Like usual when you think I'm too little to understand yet we're the same age. No, there is no way you just lost it'.

'Natalie! Will you just COOL IT! - scaring half of the seniors again (they had never seen such a weird and loud outburst except in song of course but that was song ), who were still here, the juniors had gotten bored and followed the girls home or guys from Dalton as they finished at the same time - Okay so maybe i didn't "lose it" but here's the thing stuff went on back home, that you would NEVER GET!'  
'Oh yeah? Like what? Lost your clothes? Please for everyone's fashion sense and mine which by the way includes my eyes and sanity, LOSE THE RED CORDS' And that red jacket, DITCH! Oh sorry you happened to be speaking? Oh well by all means carry on! Go on what used to happen, Blaine? Tell me, what went on in that pretty little weird noggin of yours, what stuff happened that i apparently DID NOT GET!'  
'And just so you know when I actually went to visit you, you were always either at choir practice or were out with your friends so hey no pressure, I mean, it wasn't like I was never, gee. TRYING!' It was pretty obvious that both had anger and hurt in their eyes , they held their gazes at each other for a long time before Natalie broke the silence by speaking becoming teary eyed and her voice almost breaking. 'Yeah but Blaine?' 'Yeah, what?' 'Four years?'  
And with that she grabbed her bags - a satchel he noticed with pictures on it with her and Pippa, her and one with Cooper, him and her all making a silly face at the camera aged 12 and Cooper 15 - and stormed out the room actually crying.  
He faced the NDs 'Well that could have gone a little better, I told you guys but no you always manage to get me into these situations' at which point he bit back his own tears.

* * *

Pippa tapped Mr Schuester on the back forcing him to swivel around. Aha least it was only Pippa! 'Sorry, hello. I, erm, didn't mean to frighten you but I don't know you exactly. Erm...' 'I'm Will Schuester, I'm the Spanish teacher and New Directions leader from William McKinley High school' He tried smiling at her to lighten the mood only to spot the exact same look in Natalie's face when they first saw her. 'How can I help you, sorry what do i call you?' 'I'm Pippa Michaels, I'm Summer's best friend and her only, feelings mutual though, we never did understand how people could be so happy all the time even when they were sad' Mr Schuester confused shook his head wondering how to respond to that. He didn't have to though because the next thing directed straight to Blaine. 'Blaine, maybe you better come with me. We need to find Nat before she runs to her job, she work's at that Tyre shop, you know the one, that guy with the baseball cap, has this overfashionly open gay son, you know him apparently according to him. Frankly I don't see how but.'

* * *

'In case your eyes deceived you, she isn't in the best of sorts with me, She doesn't need me' 'I think you'll find she does!' 'And why is this? Pray do tell' 'What's the date today?' 'Its the 26th of August' He said with a shrug to which Pippa's eyes widened, how thick was he? 'And what happened to all three of us on tomorrow's date a couple of years ago?' The seniors listened in wondering what on earth this all was, Mr Schue also looked a little worried. Blaine thought easily at first. 'Hmmm, Its when Nat and I saw a car crash...uh oh. No, don't tell me? Oh my god, how could i do that to her, how could I be so thick! And me of all people to evoke a fight with her. When's she's in that state?. God I'm such an idiot, why did I have to go and do that, I should have known When David contacted me, i should have known then instantly but I didn't, idiot.' Pippa's face showed relief at last lastly saying before she herself walked out.

'You know Blaine - he lifted his head from his hands - from what I've heard you're a great guy and she speaks the world of you and your brother saying that was the first time she had ever felt safe even with Tony but you should really think next time. If you don't want to lose her again, you better get going. Fast.'

The next day at McKinley when they were in all glee club for after school practice they inquired whether he had manged to catch up to her or not which he had and sat down on the ground next to her and looked at the grave with her but then after walking her home - she had moved closer to Crawford - went cold on him again.

'Blaine? What on earth was that about, that whole date thing?' Went Sam. 'You remember i said we saw those deaths? How they died instantly? How we went to investigate, identified them? Guys, today's that day. I can't believe I forgot! I really am so stupid. I mean, how on earth did I miss it, so simple. I can't believe I thought I could that out of my head so quickly, plus you'know her family does kind of suck also rarely having any, she's had to put up with so much and been bullied and teased. It was so clear Pippa had the same thing happen to her. And...I..Shook. Me Blaine Anderson who has been bullied, I shook it off and I told her to chill, I'm a horrible human being. To do that to them. Man I need Kurt here to snap me out of it. I really need him here! Why did I send him there, why did I tell him to never stop chasing his dreams however awesome they were? I never really noticed how much he was here, around me. You know. I can't believe I'm doing this, its only been a month or so now. I promised him i wouldn't do this, its not fair, you hear me - he started yelling loudly so now wonder Coach Beiste and Sue came in to check up on him then drag up a couple extra chairs staying there - WHY. DID. I. DO. IT? Why? He'll probably find someone and I'll just be here. Stuck in McKinley FOREVER! WHAT IF I DON'T WANT FOREVER?! I want him back. Can I Coach? Just for a couple of days. I miss him.'

* * *

He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees while he started to cry. Hard. Tina, Artie, Sam, Brittany and Joe all tried to get him to laugh or smile or at least say something! When Mr Schuester walked in slowly seeing Blaine trying not to cry or at least anymore than he was now, he suspected the worst as per usual. 'Blaine? Is Kurt or your sister okay?' The seniors gave him a evil look. 'Its the day where Natalie and Blaine witnessed some death within Natalie's family' Joe muttered. Sam took up the turn of speaking as Blaine gave up resisting tears now letting them fall even easier when some kid screeched 'FAG, have your fairy dust back' before high fiving his friend and bashing into a girl with light brown hair with green eyes 'Well excuse me! I never asked to be put on the Orient Express' as she entered the choir room to find her brother defenseless having never seen him like this before. Ever. Not even when Tony struck him or Cooper. She had entered just as Sam muttered to Mr Schuester and the juniors who didn't know yet or her...

* * *

'Mr Schue, he misses Kurt, quite a lot apparently' to the extent Mr Schuester got up and hugged him, the father figure they all needed really, along with the group, Tina and Brittany were missing their other halves too but they weren't being harassed as much as Blaine for the obvious reasons. 'Hey guys. H..h...h...hi Blaine, are you, y'know alright? You look as if you've been crying. You er, you never used to so are you okay?' came the interruption Blaine lifted his head up worried she would be caught by David for sneaking off school grounds during school hours though pretty happy to see her especially after last night's silliness He got off his seat, walking over to Natalie asked why she was here, not at Crawford, if he understood how sorry he was, truly. Her response was not what he suspected. At all. 'Oh Blaine, you are such a dufus sometimes. I snuck out for lunch, yes you can do that if you're a senior. I would never risk detention, an afternoon with my physics teacher? No way! Tell you the truth I do still kind of. Scratch that I DO still need you! And by the looks of things you need me so for whatever reason dry your tears. Blast! I'm running late! I got Pip to drive me here, David just won't budge on the car thing, mind you he does have good reason but still, ugh Blaine let the hitting alcohol stuff go, he is still my father even if he is a jackass. I'll come back here for 7 so we can go visit mum and Heather?' Blaine kissed her forehead and giving her a much needed hug from both of them replied 'Sure, see you at seven sis' Before closing the door behind her she yelled across to her brother 'Hey Blaine? Before I guy there said you were missing someone. Blaine? Who's Kurt?'. Yet again she didn't get the real answer but took the bait still, he could still read her like a book. 'Oh just a very close friend like how you and Pippa are' 'Oh right, okay. Thanks I can always count on you to tell me the truth' With that she left leaving behind a lot of puzzled people along with a severely uncomfortable brother.


	4. The Grave

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

**Sooo tired, its 1:35 here in the UK but I feel like this needs doing! :) Plus the clocks go back soon :) Love to all everywhere Xx**

Natalie came on time to find her brother (she had never stopped calling him or Cooper that not after everything they had done for her, the darlings! Besides what else to call them?) waiting for her. 'Shall we?' 'Let's' as they both linked arms heading towards the graveyard. They were still glad to have the dark mainly because that's how they lived most of the time. In the dark. They ducked in being careful not to tread over anyone else paying their respects. They got there in the end managing to keep their voices down seeing as it happened to be near some houses, rather unfortunate in a way, hopefully the people barely mentioned or went near here. They arrived, both sat down on the wet patchy grass then talked. Now it may have only been a headstone along with the fact that this person happened to be dead and buried however they were still there just not in body form plus maybe it makes it easier to get by knowing that they're still sorta there. That's what it felt like to Natalie and Pippa who had now come over to speak to her father who had died from a drugs overdose and her mother's death involved in another car crash. All she had left was her awesome stepmother Daisy to also talk, this had also been how they met, on the same day at the same time, they had questioned each other, by the end both had come to the conclusion that life sucked sometimes. The day afterwards they spotted each other at school. They had been best friends ever since. The only friends ever since. All they needed was each other.

* * *

'Hey you two, made up then? Awesome, hear that dad? The Anderson and the Summer are still going strong, I bet she'll fix him up with a girl soon, goodness knows he needs one' causing all three of them to laugh loudly then having to cover their mouths for fear of waking someone up. After all it had turned nine a while back! They stayed for Pippa then Blaine motioning for him to walk them both home, accepted linking his arm walked back home. Blaine dropped off Natalie first where she thanked him and said they should arrange to meet for coffee at the Lima Bean place soon. After a while of walking Pippa asked a question he much resented. 'So you and...Kurt. How long have you guys been an item?' Blaine's reaction went from freezing to his face turning a deep shade of red before answering. 'How did. Did you know? How?'! 'Nat told me you were missing someone and she does work at your boyfriend's dad's tyre shop as an apprentice. I want to be a police detective when I'm older so I got to the truth quickly, you also exhibited tell tale signs of someone in love I guess. I observed you again today, your eyes are still a little upset red from all that crying. Well Nat told me you were anyway. Plus I got everyone including Mr Schuester to spill' Blaine stared open mouthed at her as she carried on, whatever he thought _Just don't tell Natalie_ cropped into his head. Pippa took this as a good sign proof that this would help her later in life, she now had proof that she could do it, she had to stick to it was all. 'Oh please child, if I wanted her to know, I would have told her. I can't believe you haven't told her you're gay, neither can the New Directions...I guess that's why you tried to say that you "lost the paper" don't worry your secrets safe with me. I'll let you in on one of my secrets first though before i go - he listened in intently - if you really do value her trust and friendship you'll tell her. And soon, I heard she hates liars and dishonesty'


	5. The Wrong Words

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

**Whoo thanks for favouritng mariahaddict88 :) And to everyone in the US with Hurricane Sandy please keep yourselves safe, protected and calm. Thinking of you all :) In the meantime enjoy the 5th chapter :) Love to everyone Xx**

As soon as Natalie got home, the home phone rang. She yelled up the stairs to David - she had only been calling him that since 2 years ago, it felt less cold and like they were closer this way somehow even though they hardly ever were. David would just yell and tell her to either shut it or he'd go for her so naturally she shut up. She always wanted to get out of there but she was only her father's daughter, she was scared what would happen if she did? To be fair, he's either celebrate or get mad plus she got worried about where'd she live, all she knew was she didn't want to live here or with the Andersons, no more bullying from Tony thank you very much, if only their mother had gotten custody after their divorce. Least they still saw each other whenever they could without Tony or David (the two of them were best buds as you can imagine) So she stayed.

* * *

'I'll get it..Hello?' 'Hey, its me'! At which point Natalie smiled. Of course! How could she have forgotten, she played along anyways. 'Ah hello me, how may I help you today?' laughs came from either end of the phones. 'Its Liam, you know the guy you met at Dalton last week, i asked for your number and you said it was ok to, we have met before then though, my best friend is dating your best friend?' where again Natalie smiled and asked what absurd thing he wanted to ask her this time at night?!  
'I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee at the Lima Bean on the weekend, you know as friends?' which Natalie definitely thought they were! He had always thought the same seeing as how they first met at Dalton thanks to Pippa having her boyfriend there and they had become close, really close in fact. Sometimes Pippa thought they should go out, sometimes she thought the same. Natalie at this point wanted Blaine to mock her, pull some faces or Cooper - they always had done when this sort of thing came up - anything! However not wanting to disappoint besides when a young lady gets invited out, she should accept even if its only once a couple of months or so. 'Yeah, sure that'd be great, half one as usual? Hey did I tell you that Blaine found me after all this time? I know!' 'Oh right awesome Summers! I better go, school in the morning and all, see you on the weekend. Half one for sure!' And with that the phone clicked, least that conversation was over, she couldn't bear it but another one would begin soon on the weekend over coffee. They were fine around others and sometimes on their own, how long would that actually last though?. She went up to tell David who as per usual 'fine with it so long as they kept yourselves to yourselves' Beautiful wisdom as always.

* * *

She wondered as his daughter whether to tell him about Blaine or not. At first she decided not and said good night but around midnight she came back down to find him asleep in front of the telly. She shook him gently to which he grumbled then faced her. 'Okay so I do have to tell you something, its important even more so than usual' He waved his hand for her to carry on letting her speak her mind - one of the few good qualities he had she thought - 'Its about Blaine - to which he winced, he had some issues with his dad who wouldn't accept him for some weird reason, he went down there and fought it out when at the end - okay so maybe two good things - Blaine's dad said that he could live there but out of his eyesight - he came up to my school 3 days ago and we want to be close to each other again, I do miss him awfully David...and Cooper, he's not around as much though. I need them a lot. Its just I need to know how you feel first, I want to be able to put your feelings first' 'Natalie. 'Of course its fine, i would love to see the young lad again, ask him how its all going, plus I asked him a question he couldn't answer at the time, i hate to say this to you but it was my idea in the first place to send him to you'! At which point Natalie reached out giving him a MASSIVE hug as he laughed at her outburst then sending her to bed glad that she knew where he was now just in case something came up and Pip wasn't there for her, he was ready for the court case he knew it, he fell asleep peacefully for the first time in years. Something in her eyes though told him Blaine hadn't told her something like she was still a kid too young to know all the horrors of the world and maybe Blaine had been right.  
The weekend rolled around quickly and the time came for the coffee meeting as she had told Blaine and thankfully like the old times he had muttered that it was more than just a meeting, more like a date! However for some odd reason, his voice wavered on the word 'date' Which might have been why he texted Natalie hoping that they would have a good time on their date with a wink then putting 'See ya Summers' at the end. This was beginning to creep her out.

* * *

Treading in carefully Liam waved her over 'Hey! I was wondering when you were going to get here'! Placing her bags down, they both hugged then Natalie went to order afterwards sitting back down she struck up the fact whether he had ever watched 'Angel' and if so did he like it to which they got in an in depth discussion about vampires and right or wrong. Liam had asked her if she wanted another mocha when he got up to get himself another latte which she did and getting bored despite from the smiles he kept giving her - this was where she needed Blaine and Cooper to tell her what in the hell was wrong with her and what to do - she pulled out 'Emma' where upon a slightly taller guy with a brilliant taste of clothes wearing a plain white t-shirt with a sort of grey waistcoat and some black trousers with a black cap with styled hair then her came in and went over to her. She jumped when he talked. 'Cool book, I'm more into fashion and music obviously - his voice was very quiet but in a nice way - but I guess a love of literature goes a long way' She gaped, what on earth was this strange man doing?, who was this this strange man? He seemed to sense her dislike of strangers when he told her that he was in town from New York on a surprise visit for someone. He asked what she was doing, when she mentioned that that she was having coffee with a friend, he just drew his eyebrows. There was no doubting it, this guy whoever he is was awesome! Liam came back and sat down where he introduced himself again then left them with such politeness to which Liam yelled 'Yo, what's your name?' To which he replied 'Kurt Hummel' as he left the shop leaving Natalie Summers very disorientated

**Yeah I'll admit I put Buffy and Angel in there because I just love them! And NCIS :) Just such a 'normal person':')**


	6. Confusement

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

'Natalie, Nat? Summers!' Liam went waving his hand in front of her face overly worried. 'I'm fine, i think. Maybe I just need a walk. Its just...He did say his name was Kurt right?, I wasn't just imagining it?' Liam reassured her that she had heard the boy right then questioning her why this had anything to do with anyone to which she replied. 'When I walked into McKinley's glee club a couple of days to sort of y'know repent my actions, my brother I had been told was crying about something and when Mr Schuester asked what was up - that's their choir teacher plus Spanish - this guy. I think he called himself Sam Evans. Anyway he answered the teacher with the words "he misses Kurt" And Burt has a son called Kurt who's openly gay and fashionista. I asked Burt one day about it, ok, the man looked upset ' Liam finally started to get the message, he delved into his thoughts and just when Blaine appeared behind them both hoping to scare and catch them out whereas it was completely turned the other way around, listening intently. 'Hang on so what you're saying is that... That guy we just talked to who called himself Kurt Hummel - at which point Blaine took in a deep breath - is someone Blaine knew? Natalie nodded her head vigorously 'Yeah however when i asked him what he meant to him, he mentioned the fact he and him were just friends like they way me and Pippa were'

* * *

'So now we've sussed that bit out, what he was he doing here?' Natalie sought her words into order carefully. 'He dropped a subtle hint about coming over to visit someone as a surprise' 'So maybe there's more to this than meets the eye. Maybe Kurt's more than a friend? As you said he is openly gay, what if Blaine is? Hey, do you think his family, the New Directions and Mr Schue know?' The only thing that she could do was mutter at him 'Well, duh? Obviously'! At which part pretending he hadn't heard anything Blaine rocked up.  
'Hey guys, what's up?' He stared into his sisters eyes which were very green today as he waited for the response. There was now an awkward pause as Liam spoke. This was the moment. 'We met someone today who said he knew you. Name was Kurt Hummel?' Blaine took a another deep breath, barely getting his own words out so it had been his Kurt back from New York for a while. The one thing he couldn't grasp was why? I mean apart from a surprise visit but that must have been for his dad. And why not tell him, he was after all his boyfriend, he couldn't tell Natalie this though. What would happen if I did he thought.

* * *

'Oh, right okay. Yeah I know him, his dad runs that tyre shop down the road, he's also my boyf- I mean its probably nothing' They stared at him oddly as he cut himself off from talking. Both were eager to know more.  
'If you don't tell me what's going on right now Anderson, I WILL be forced to call up Cooper and ask him what in the hell you are keeping such a big thing from me, hey? Don't deny it - just as he was about to - I've seen how you've been lately, I know you transferred from Dalton last year to McKinley for someone, I've been asking around, I've seen the weird teasing, slushie facials...how everyone who's in glee club with you has been trying to cheer you up - her voice started to crack saying the statement she should have actually said all those years ago, the day that the Andersons left the street in fact. And her - I get it Blaine, you're "different" and you've been missing someone badly but how how do you think I felt when you ditched me all those years ago, how you never called afterwards. I felt alone, hurt even. Time we both faced facts, accepted some stuff . No matter how hard you turn your back on this, we're still brother and sister, I want you to at least know I matter, I do care. And no matter what I also accept you and Coop for whatever or whoever you happen to be.'

* * *

'Sis, I'm trying - to which extent they both caved in letting the tears out as he repeated again in a whisper - I'm trying' She took note of this, she took one last stab, by now both had forgotten that Liam was still standing there in the back ground when yet again Kurt came up behind him, subtlety tapping him on the shoulder, he faced him. 'Hey Liam, what's up with your girlfriend?' while being impressed at the fact that Liam didn't jump a mile when he appeared. 'Natalie Summers who sometimes goes by Anderson for some reason, basically her father is the biggest jerk on the planet but he does have his good moments but she is no way my girlfriend. I do wish she was though, if she would just nudge over a bit through the door or at least notice that I do actually like like her. Its ridiculous the amount of hoops to get through' When Kurt smiled 'I had the same problem with Blaine' 'Blaine? Wait Blaine Anderson, the guy standing over there next to Nat?' Liam pointed to where they both stood which made Kurt's eyes light up and grin stupidly then hurriedly avoid Blaine's face by looking at the girl. 'Yeah! Him, i haven't seen him for a while. A month, maybe more at most but he's strong so I guess he'll have been fine while I've been away' 'Oh. My. Word. You're gay? I mean I suspected but to hear it out loud?' Now this wasn't meant to sound offensive, Kurt knew that but just to make sure he wouldn't say anything stupid to anyone, he checked back in. 'Yep, I was the first one to be openly gay at McKinley created some pains so I switched to Dalton for a while which is where I met Blaine then I went back to McKinley. I graduated last year'

* * *

Liam took it all in with a resounding 'Wow' then dragged his new buddy over to where the two were still arguing over all sorts. 'Oh and most of all, did David know anything, anything at all? What was the question you never answered him. We all know he's more of a father than Tony ever was to you and Coop even if he's an abusive alkie! Yep, you better believe it. I went there, who by the way hasn't told me your secret no matter how hard I try to edge my way in there. What's the matter with you, why aren't you letting me in? Listen, I love you and all, its just. You just, we just' Blaine interrupted her, starting to rain he lifted up her face which were tear stained. 'Spill it out already, we just what?' 'We've always been perfectly honest with each other, all three of us. T..t..to destroy that now is a crime in itself. So tell me, what are you hiding, what's the huge thing you're having the whole of Dalton -" yeah i went there look shot" across where he made no further inquiries - the whole of New Directions, Mr Schue, Cooper everyone cover up because you don't want me to know? I miss you, I love you an all but until you stop acting like a child, you can bet your sweet behind I'm out of your life just as quick as I came back'

* * *

Blaine knew he was in the wrong, he'd known it from the start. Time to let the truth out along with the past, why he really chucked the paper away, had some doubts about revisiting her again._ Time to let the past go or it'll hold me down forever_ he summed it all up. Closed his eyes, kept breathing in and out slowly, his heart racing for fear of what was going to happen after the next few minutes. He opened one eye to see a figure standing by the wall next to Natalie's friend who he found happened to like her which he kept mocking on since she had mentioned him. He drew his breath, his heart now racing as he opened another eye, he let a smile come over him and a crash of relief as he relaxed a little which didn't escape his sisters notice. Liam was still there, hadn't he gone home yet?, he didn't like seeing fights at all or so she thought...

* * *

'Hello Kurt. Liam why are you still here? Its three in the afternoon, there's going to be a ton of rain in a minute, you should really go home. Maybe I better too, walk me home?' Just as she turned Kurt gave Blaine the "what is going on between you too? Sort it out look" so grabbing his hand for safety - it felt weird after so long but better, so much better - he called back out to her, she had already started to walk though. They both reached her front door when Kurt pulled him back down the steps demanding an answer as to what had been happening since he left. He tried hard to explain without over complicating it. 'I have this sister who's adopted, if you want to know the details Sam or Tina can tell you, I'd rather not, I haven't exactly told her I'm gay and I don't know what she thinks of all that and what she's been through or that I have a great guy in my life who I've been with for almost two years now so..okay. I didn't even answer David's same sorta question, he was in one of his better moods. Can we just go in, I want this to be okay for her. I've had to come to the conclusion that she isn't a little child, she's pretty mature, its definitely time to tell her'. They smiled at each other as they knocked on the door. 'Stay by me? The guy can get a little mad and even that's pushing it' He nodded as David answered the door to find the two standing there although surprised, happy to usher them in quickly unaware of what was to come or what his reactions were to be.

* * *

'So Blaine, how have you been lately, I haven't seen you around for a while. Who's your friend?' Kurt stuck out his hand. 'I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend, I live with our friend Rachel in New York, she goes to NYADA at the moment, we're actually looking for Natalie.' Now David could usually handle the tricky stuff but to him, this was so uncalled that he froze for at least 15 minutes. After snapping out of the daze, he looked Blaine in the face. 'Guess I have my answer now. And if I'm to be completely honest with you both, I want you to GET OUT! He stuttered nodding towards Kurt who had sat down as if he did this sort of thing every day. 'Actually Mr Summers, Don't you want to know anything, your daughter is adopted to Blaine after all and you were the first to contact him' All David did or rather would do was shake his head saying she should never know, she was catholic, and so was he. Saying this to him? One crime too many in his book. Where Kurt went on to this next question. 'So you're homophobic then?' Okay sorry to bother you, come on then honey' elaborating on this for effect. 'Actually before we do go, we have no clue where to look for your daughter, care to say?'  
He breezed through this without any problem. David's arm was primed ready to hit Kurt however he put his fist down , pointed them towards the park and slammed the door on them telling them to stay out of his life and if they could help it Natalie's too.


	7. Confrontation

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

'Wow, who is that guy? He doesn't seem to be looking out a lot for you and your brother' Kurt had started talking as soon as David shut the door which had been when they were halfway up the road now he had retreated to the window overlooking the park. Blaine laughed for the first time that week, he had had way too much on his mind lately. Way too much. Least he had Kurt back for a while even though he had no reason too. 'I told your sister the same thing i'm going to tell you which is I popped up for a surprise visit, Rachel might also be getting some time off soon along with Mercedes and Finn. Did I mention Puck' Etc, etc, etc guessing Blaine's thoughts correctly. His turn. 'That 'guy' is David, Natalie's father, he's been or rather now used to live near us and trust us, hard to take in I know but hey that's life' 'How long for?' 'I think since we were 8 and Coop 10. He's been awful even to Summer's who's sp'osed to be his daughter, worse than mine sometimes'  
As they approached the entrance, Liam's head lifted up signalling them to come over, Natalie happened to be in a calmer state. Her eyes were red with crying. 'Hey Summers, can I sit here? - he got a nod - look I'm really sorry, I'm just as ashamed of myself as you are, I feel terrible. You are right on some things like maybe I do treat you sometimes like a child, maybe I'm too overprotective. Maybe sometimes I don't listen as much as I should, I should defend you more often. I get it Summers, I've been being the biggest jerk in history to you plus I know how much you hate lying, people always tried to do that when you saw that crash. I know I misplaced that trust and honesty. And I need to be able to express how sorry I am'

* * *

He placed an arm on her left shoulder, she had sat down with her legs tucked together since they had come over, she had to get tired of that position soon surely? as she moved her hands away from the ground, put her hair back in a tight ponytail replied with 'I know you are, sorry, I mean. Its just I get so mad then I jump to conclusions of epic proportions. You're as usual completely right, sometimes I wish you were the stupid one not me. Was this the reason you didn't want to meet after you moved, in case I got suspicious' 'Yeah, I still had to figure some stuff out as you well know now' Kurt standing there along with Liam had noticed the chill coming over along with more rain tutted. 'Blaine, honey? I know you haven't realised yet but its going to start raining again this time heavier and colder plus my dad just called to say that you're running late for your job? You work for my dad?' Natalie at the word 'honey' directed to Blaine had made her laugh til she heard this. 'Shoot, er yeah I do Kurt, weekends/evenings. Just part time and I'm pretty good at it too, thank goodness its only down the road! I'll see you on Monday lovebirds, See you later Liam' as she dashed out the park. Liam yelled 'See ya guys'! as he ran too catch up with her leaving the two to their own thoughts.

* * *

'Thanks for walking me here Liam, you didn't need too. You really didn't' 'I like to make sure you're safe, you know this plus Blaine would murder me' 'True, I feel so much at ease now he's told me, Liam can I ask you a question?' 'Er yeah, I guess you can try' he joked, Natalie's face remained serious though. 'About us. What are we, friends? Or? Cos I know for a fact that when someone has a crush on someone who's their friend, they actually can't be just friends' Liam chuckled. 'Have you been reading 'Teen Idol' again by any chance?' 'I'm serious Liam! Dead serious' 'Well erm, I suppose we could give the dating thing a try, want me to tell your brothers and their boyfriends and David?' The immediate response blurted out was 'NO' then figuring out her words better this time said 'I'll tell the Andersons and the Hummels. We don't tell David. Ever, If I could get out, I would. And you know it .' A flicker of worry and anger came into her eyes but soon died as he said 'Yeah sure, see you Monday afternoon'

* * *

She hurried into town the next day to find herself knocking at Tony's front door, the person who opened it however was an entirely different matter. 'COOPER?' Taken aback also, he repeated her name in the hope it wasn't some dream. Inviting her in, sat her down on the sofa and yelling down to Tony and Blaine down below 'Dad, Blaine! Nat's here'! as they ditched what they were doing, rushed up the stairs. As they all got settled on the chairs and sofas - Natalie had somehow found a wooden stool which looked remarkably like her childhood one, she loved stools, she never used a sofa or chair if she could find a stool. No one ever knew why though - Cooper started hurling questions much to Blaine and Tony's amusement. It was so obvious Tony was drunk, he was in a happy mood letting them talk about whatever. 'So why have you come back over lil sis' 'Please if I knew, I'd be on a plane over to Indiana right now' set them off into hysterics as said so dryly. 'No seriously Summers, what are you actually doing here? I have to ask you what you think of Kurt by the way, do you like him? - to which Tony then left the house for another round down the pub leaving all three of their heads shaking disappointingly - to which Blaine whispered 'He thought you were really sweet, the both of you to tell the truth' where Blaine winked at Natalie who returned the favour with a scowl. Natalie finally got to her point after reassuring him that she thought Kurt was very sweet and generous and accepting like Burt which made her brothers day, Cooper spent most of that conversation in full laughter making his younger brother go red in the face a lot, after all he had met the guy too, he loved them together. It was creepy but he accepted it, he was very accepting of them both. He resurfaced taking what she had to say in, she spoke it quickly as if she had barely any time left. 'Liam asked me out yesterday and I have no idea whether its a good move or not plus what are we going to speak about, we have too many awkward silences as it is but I do really like him and I swear he thinks the same, he's the one who asked me'! Both boys sat in silence as they tossed ideas across to each other's heads all coming up with one solution, that she would be fine if she 'chilled out, wore a nice outfit and most importantly acted like herself.


	8. Back at McKinley

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

**Hope the 3 extra chapters were enough to tide you over for a little while as the voices in my head are just not giving me ideas and I am crammed up with work so yeah..may not be able to post for a lil while again, thanks to everyone reviewing/favouriting and all that jazz. Hate half term being over -_-. Still its only one more month or so til chrimbo, got any wishlists sorted yet? Love to all Xx**

'Morning guys, let's get started'! Mr Schue came through the door to see Rachel, Finn and Mercedes within the room. He brightened up even more! 'GUYS! How are you, we haven't heard from you in a little while, why are you back?' He couldn't stop grinning. 'We're fine Mr Schue, we're on half term and as far as we're all concerned we need a break' Mercedes replied as she sat down next to Sam who gave her a massive hug. They all settled back down again when Blaine and Natalie came in linked arm in arm laughing. 'Well that makes a change from last time' Sam muttered. The three graduates came down to speak to them. 'Kurt not here yet? He said he would be, he came down here early especially for you y'know.' Sometimes I wonder about my stepbrother.' Finn's voice went trailing off as per usual which dissolved into silence Natalie broke it. 'So you're the stepbrother Finn huh? You sure have a weird way of speaking mister'. Her brother and the juniors started to giggle to a surprised couple of people. Kurt walked in just then 'Oh cheers as always Finn. Natalie if you ever want to hear some funny stories about me and Finn, ask me, they're hilarious Hey Blaine! Hey isn't that the same outfit you wore on your first day here?' Yet again Blaine blushed as he responded.  
'Er yeah, yes. Yes it is and I rock these red chords thank you very much, I will never throw them out, okay lil sis? I rock them.' Which set everyone off again while Blaine gave Kurt a look and just then Mr Schue looked back and forth to the graduates to the seniors to the young Crawford girl, her eyes really struck out. Mainly cos they were so sad, so hurt.

* * *

Another month passed and they were prepared. Sectionals. They were ready for it! He looked at the program he held in his hand, Coach Beiste along with Emma and Sue had come too, just to see how the juniors coped along with the graduates from the year before. They took their place and Pippa went over to where the New Directions all stood. 'Hey guys, Just came over to offer some support. Lord knows you'll need it when we thrash you later on' 'PIPPA! Don't! Honestly sometimes you're worse than the rest of our stupid school' 'You don't like your school?' 'No, not really Puck. In case you haven't noticed they're competitive, egotistical bores and hate being different and have you seen my skirt, it looks like I've come from Ireland but I haven't. And well...Pippa and I are sorta. Not. There's no equality or celebrations or sympathy, if i could transfer, I would. This is the place where David sent me when he "got sick of me" Mr Schue had come down to hear the last of this, so had Pippa nodding her head because that was the truth.  
'So Miss Summers, why don't you?' Pippa ran up, grabbed Natalie's hand and Blaine let go of Kurt's to hold the other, they knew, she didn't have to tell the others or the graduates which had come up to see where Puck was. She didn't have too but she did. 'I'm tired of fighting. Well you see, when I was or rather when we (Pippa and Natalie had become best mates by this point) 15, David kinda got annoyed about something I didn't want to tell him. It...may have ended up in a massive argument and he...may have hit out at me. Hard. So much so I ended up waking up in a hospital bed. Four days I had been unconscious for and I erm, I coded once on them but brought back quickly, I could have..well y'know. First time he was ever put in jail and I wish he'd been able to stay there'! The whole group with their teacher was taken aback especially when she or her friend or even Blaine! didn't bat an eyelid. These were serious issues, why hadn't she gone to fill out claims, go into care? It was awful to hear this and from such a young age then he remembered what Karofsky had done..No, he couldn't have this again! They were at Sectionals ready to perform. Their name was called out, both Crawford girls scarped to watch.

* * *

They found their seats next to Liam and Andrew which they had saved for them as they geared up ready for to watch the McKinley competition The lights dimmed, the moods changed to fear and anxiety. They started off with 'Sparks' then 'Can't say no' then ending with 'My kind of love' At the end they clapped and cheered while The Warblers performed 'Vegas Girl' with no flaws whatsoever. As they came off stage, Mr Schuester approached Natalie who was with Pippa along with Andrew and Liam who they were congratulating and tons of good lucks too. They were laughing away merrily to help calm their nerves. Noticing him they stopped abruptly. 'How may we help you Mr Schuester? Your glee club did great, brilliant actually.' gestured Liam to which the teacher then smiled, he never could understand private school kids. Given the exception of some of Blaine's friends. 'Oh thank you guys but erm I actually need to talk to these girls before they go on' 'Hey, whatever you say to the girls, you can say to us, we promise we won't tell' muttered Andrew. However the statement was true, with all their backgrounds and going private with them, each being in a glee club. They never lied to each other and said everything even if it was harsh. So he gulped and carried on hoping they wouldn't chime in on anything. 'You girls said if you could you'd transfer. And I know you don't want to because of different reasons but why don't you at least try. It might make things easier or better' The girls and guys glanced over their shoulders while Mr Schue went back to his respectful group. The results were in...


	9. Tosses and Turns

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

**Sorry its taking soo long for me to upload but exams are coming up so I'm really busy with all that but I've got about 2 chapters down :D Enjoy, love Xx**

'NATALIE, WILL YOU GET THAT BLASTED DOOR, I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING, JUST GET DOWN THERE! AND IF ITS BLAINE, SEND HIM AWAY'! Monday morning again, the usual shouting match but not today. She'd wanted to tell him about Sectionals, it just didn't feel right. At all. The door knocked again. She got up from the table walking on over to find Mr Schuester, Kurt and Blaine standing there. She ran her hand through her ragged hair, she hadn't been bothered to brush it that morning..well that and David had hogged the bathroom, rubbed her eyes. Yep, definitely them, she smiled gesturing for them to step in excusing the mess (which was technically one cushion on the floor) invited them to sit down then called David down.  
'Who are these people then? And I thought I told you to get out of my house and stay out of my house. You are a bad influence on society and my daughter' - Now if he had said something different like explaining what a good day it was and wouldn't they like a drink, she'd have been fine but insulting these people like this? Uh uh. He'd given up nothing, done nothing for her but Blaine and Cooper? Everything, they had done everything.

* * *

That posh school? Bullied despite their policy, Pippa had the same treatment. No, she wasn't backing down this time. Time to man up, tell him what she really thought. Finally get out and never come back - 'These people are Mr Schuester, Kurt who by the way you already met and Blaine who by the way you've already met. They, if you can get into your thick head of a hangover from last night go to William McKinley High School. And Mr Schuester has offered me whether I want to transfer with Pippa over there from over there. I mean, I'd still be at Regionals seeing as our two schools got through but I've been thinking about it, David I want to transfer over to McKinley So does Pippa! And so might the guys. I'm fed up of being pulled forward and backward, of the lies, the teasing. And I want to be closer to these two. And if you don't like it then you can send me on my way'

* * *

'I'm so sorry Miss Summers' They were walking along the road away from Natalie's house or rather what used to be her house . Mr Schuester had never seen anything like that before, the language and the abuse they had just gotten. Did he even relaise that Natalie was his daughter? Obviously not. He looked up at her to see Blaine had one arm around her reassuring her and Kurt trying to make her laugh and Mr Summers had said that it would never work out between those two..he had high hopes actually for them both. The question now was where would she live?


	10. Real

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

**Soo..I didn't know how I was going to move this on from the last ep, plot bunnies attacked me, so I decided to make it a little later into their future's...I'm hoping. Hoping. That this will work! Anyway, there's gonna be about two or three more chapters then...it will be over! They might also be shorter than they have been recently but not sure. Sad faces all round!? CSI theme tune just came on...caused myself a headache for screeching loudly 'WHOO ARE YOU? WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO? I REALLY WANNA KNOW! :\ Enjoy cherubs :) Love Xx**

'I don't wanna go. Can't we just go to your place and watch a movie..please? I'll love you even more than I do now?' Natalie hissed towards her boyfriend, she smiled when she thought of this. It had almost been 2 years since she had upped and left Crawford and then left McKinley with flying colours! Blaine and Cooper had been ecstatic to hear! Liam had just responded with an eye roll and a light whack on her arm motioning for her to get out of his room for him to get ready. Natalie looked downcast and spoke 'I cannot believe you. This is soo unfair!' to which he stuck his tongue out and motioned yet again which she so did. The road had of course been tricky, both had lashed out over her dating Liam, not doing her homework on time, singing really loudly when she got bored. When she got into fights protecting everyone she loved, (this was more than a rare occasion, twice a week to be fair) yet still walking away unscathed. She stuck up mostly for Blaine and Kurt's relationship then it would be fighting for the Glee club and Mr Schue.. (Parental figure, had to be, what else had that sort of rapport with students?) Sometimes it was just when she couldn't take the stress and idiocy of herself anymore (that one however was rare, very rare) People started to stay out of her way then. Natalie had also been able to find a flat for 2 to share for her and Pippa which was useful.

* * *

Most had stopped taunting Blaine and the New Direction's. The rest were delighted. Maybe it had been a good idea of Schuester's to come over to McKinley. Nat, Pip, Liam and Andrew had enjoyed it so much, the best year part 1 they called it. No one was happier in that point of time when they had gone to Nationals and performed then won 1st place. Graduation was the saddest affair, the glee club had to say a goodbye like they had done before with singing. They chose the perfect song 'I Found You' by The Wanted, heartfelt and meaningful. They were the last glee club because the next year their budget had been completely destroyed even some of the gym stuff had to go! Now they were all 20 years of age, each old New D member getting ready for the reunion.


	11. Hours Before

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

_Kurt and Blaine_  
'Are you sure about telling everyone Blaine? I mean I know they love you but I don't want anyone to make you feel uncomfortable. We both had enough of that in high school' 'Kurt..I want nothing more to tell them and nothing less as the old saying goes' 'I just don't want you feeling creeped or weirded out because of this fact if they ask after the text!' 'I think they'll notice anyway! Hey...relax baby. We've got a couple more hours, soo lets go out' 'Okay honey. Thank you, you really know how to calm me. Thought we were eating at glee?' 'Oh yeah, good point. Yum, pizzas. Ok, how about some coffee at the Lima Bean?' 'We haven't been there since we graduated!' 'Sounds perfect'.

_Brittany and Santana_  
'Brit, are you okay with me driving stead of you tonight?' She was speaking as she was sorting her hair for the night. Brittany nodded and smiled leaning over to kiss her fiance on the cheek, they had already told their parents and glee with . 'Santana, thanks. I know this. All of this hasn't been easy for you' She started but her other half shook her head as if to say what a silly thing this was to say! She grabbed Brits hand, pulled her close hugging her whispering that the word wasn't her..it was 'Us' she fought for them. They made their way out of their dingy apartment in New York, climbing into their car to the airport. Both like many others had found it hard to keep in touch having not given any numbers out before moving, this was nerve racking for both of them. Santana and Brittany were sitting together on the plane giving each other's hands squeezes every so often when halfway through the flight Santana spoke up. 'We'll be fine, everyone knows how much we all loved each other.'

_Tina and Mike_  
'Now you be good for your auntie Mer, okay sweet pea ' Mike spoke, this was the first time leaving his daughter Ally since she had been brought home from the hospital Both parents had been shattered, even now..but they wanted to see their old friends again..the ones that were coming anyway. Some couldn't make it, some wouldn't. But they wanted to. It sounded like fun. Ally nodded smiling. Tina looked over at her then to her auntie then to Mike as they left. 'I just can't wait! You missed so much after you left! You'll get to hear proper stories now and laughs and meet everyone properly too! I'm so glad they thought of this' Mike leaned in closer to her side smiling broadly himself. It had sounded like fun.

_Rachel and Mercedes_  
'Chill white girl! They'll come, I know they will but we know who we aren't expecting' Rachel lifted her head at this new found information her friend was saying. They had thought this idea up entirelrey themselves. It had been too long and knew if they didn't meet now, the possibly never would again apart from obviously the people in their families. 'I know Mercedes. I know but its been so long and distant. Who aren't coming then?' Mercedes pulled out a list examinng it carefully then turning to her friend reading out slowly. **Rory - In Ireland still**  
**Kitty - Couldn't find a sitter for her**  
**Sugar - Had already made plans with her father**  
**Joe - Has meeting board plans**  
**Quinn - Meeting with Beth annual get together**  
'That's it really I think, we know most people already coming, I phoned Marley, Wade, Ryder, Puck, Jake, Artie and Sam earlier so are they. Rest girl! Hey Kurt and Blaine just texted me, they're sending them all to everyone on this message' Rachel at this point peered over, both girls along with Marley and Wade had all become super close. Kitty had turned out alright as well with the help of everyone's forgiving nature but not before they had cast her out long enough to help her see the grief and pain she was causing everyone but she was let back in. The text message had read; 'Hey all, we wanted to tell you something later this evening or tomorrow but well, we just couldn't wait! So us right? No one tell Mr Schuester though or my sister or Finn or Sam even!, that includes you 3 too, Pip, Liam and Andrew. That part is critical, we want to tell them in person (no offence to anyone!) Its just we..we almost lost these incredible people but they kept coming back into our lives and helped us to get where we are today. Here goes, Kurt's going to type the next bit for you. Hello, my lovely former glee club members! We'd like to take the time to say thank you for your patience with us. Its been a long journey to get to this place..The reason why I'm texting is because...BLAINE PROPOSED! I said yes naturally. And you are all invited (duh? If that wasn't obvious already?) See you all later. WE LOVE YOU! 3

* * *

**Hahaha! Random attempts at Klaine's happiness. Hate the fact they're still split up though :\ But I love the cute Blam/Slaine relationship over in Lima :'D Tingles inside. Last 2 chapters coming up within the next couple of hours or so...what a journey!**


	12. Reunion

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

Liam had burst through the open doors of the choir room looking around to find Mr Schuester sitting there with his wife Emma. He bounded over towards them giving them massive hugs. Both had been taken aback at this gesture but received it gratefully. 'Summers?' He realised his girlfriend was not behind him as he had walked in. He rolled his eyes. 'Summers?' She walked in. 'Hi Mr Schue, Mrs Schue. It's good to see you both again. I'm really sorry about the entrance of my boyfriend, sometimes he doesn't know what's good for him.' She glared at him then winked. Another pair of footsteps were heard coming towards them. Natalie practically ran to them and the people behind them. 'PIP! ANDY!' She squealed first then letting them go over to Liam. 'MARLEY! JAKE! RYDER! WADE!' They instantly yelled back her name as they pulled each other into one big group hug. Mike and Tina approached as well with Rachel, Mercedes, Puck and Finn who got in before they disbanded and went into the choir room. 'Glad you came now babe?' Liam quizzed her to where she stuck her tongue out, muttered something that sounded like 'I cannot believe this' and huffed to everyone's amusement. She was so like Blaine.

* * *

'I'm really glad for you, honestly. You two have put in so much effort to make this all happen. But I wish you could've told me sooner, I was practically dragged out the house by Andy tonight' Pippa laughed shrugging about how sudden all this 'lets meet up thing was. She didn't mind though. No one did. Finn and Puck had arrived by this time also, Rachel and him having gotten over their break up spat reached out to hug each other after Puck had and then got tackled by his half bro. Santana and Brittany arrived on the scene next with many hugs from the group. They had missed these two deeply especially their no can do attitude Then Kurt and Blaine stood next to them putting hands over their faces playing the guess who game to which both guessed correctly which had put them into astonishment for 5 minutes or so. Everyone in the group already knowing the couple's status drifted away slowly. Sam breezed through the door at that exact point but not questioning anything, he reached over to hug his best friend (they had given each other these statuses of affection because Sam had been the one to reach out to Blaine the most and vice versa when they needed someone to talk to who weren't their significant others or parents or even Mr Schuester) but not before noticing two silver bands. 'Hey, you two. Great to see you all again, trust me. What's with the silver bands though?'

* * *

''How could I have not noticed that before, Mr Schue? HOW?! Its like a fairy tale, only instead of a princess and a prince, there are two princes' Natalie rambled on after the couple had told the three unsuspecting friends/mentor of their new engagement Natalie went on about Finding Nemo for a bit saying how their relationship could be contrasted to Dory's and Nemo's father but not and then went on to the Little Mermaid and Eric then to Pocahontas which didn't they think had a sad ending but the second film not as sad but bad? Then she went off onto Mulan then finally onto Tangled and Cinderella. Half of the group had trouble keeping up with her cept for Blaine - he was so used to this by now -rolling his eyes at his sister. Blaine looked toward his best friend of 3 - 4 years now to see how he had taken the news, he looked decidedly happy.  
'Guys I am so happy for you, have you decided where you're going to have it and whose going to be your best men/women?' Mr Schuester asked focusing back in on the main area, he knew that Kurt would have Carole and Burt's help along with Cooper but Blaine's dad? No. Way. The two had, had the biggest flare up once in the choir room and it was about...hang on. The argument was about whether his dad would walk him down the aisle if Kurt happened to say yes to which he smacked him across the face and promptly started to swear attacking him violently. Cooper had been looking for him. He pointed him into the room, saving Blaine from broken body pieces That had happened precisely a year ago, he didn't forget Blaine's face. He was jolted back into the moment to find Kurt nudging a slightly anxious looking Blaine.

* * *

'Actually we sort of already have. We sat down to think about it last week. We've decided that we want all of the glee club there, including everyone who couldn't be here tonight. We went through so much together, I couldn't stand to not have them there. My brother and Puck are going to be the ring bearers - Puck looked over, smiled and gave the big thumbs up as a sign that he actually did want that job for them before turning back around - Kurt's bridesmaids are Rachel and Mercedes, don't even ask, and Burt's walking Kurt down the aisle.' He finished off. There was something off though, Kurt kept nudging him to say more. He didn't for a bit though. 'Okay Kurt, okay, hahahaha! I'l ask them now babe - Sam, Natalie and Will smiling at this sign of affection, something Will had noticed when he first came to visit Dalton to check on Kurt and had listened to the two singing, their voices mashing together nicely to a duet of 'Baby Its cold outside' then passing the boy saying hi and him smiling as if Blaine didn't know that he was slightly infatuated already with Kurt, he had noticed the sadness in eyes though, the same look when he had mentioned Burt walking Kurt down the aisle. This boy needed a father figure -  
' Sam. I'd. I'd really like it, if you'd . Ah to hell with that, Sam, you are my best friend and you've helped through a ton of stuff these past couple of years and I would be honored if you'd be my best man. Will you?' Sam had tears in his eyes, he didn't think he was that important in his life, just a best friend, every person had them. But no, here he was asking him to be his best man. Overwhelmed he threw his arms around him, both of them crying as Blaine hear the word 'Yes, a million times yes, best buddy' pass his lips. Kurt watched this event unfold slowly grinning to himself glad Blaine had thought of such a sweet idea. Kurt was then glad after they had pulled away that he had thought of this next bit, Natalie looked up congratulating Sam as he decided to pull up a chair and listening to the rest of the conversation, looking grateful and shocked.

* * *

'Hey Nat?' She looked up at her brothers voice to see his ever cheerful smile. 'Yes oh dear gay brother of mine?' To which broke out a fit of giggles from the small group. 'I'd really like you to be there too. And I want you to be my bridesmaid' Blaine took her hands as he said this, she didn't know how to react so just copied Sam only without the crying. Last but not least thought Blaine. He studied how to say this out loud for a moment, surprised that Kurt had thought this idea up as well., he loved it though.  
'Mr Schuester?' Blaine whispered carefully, his voice full of uncertainty. His old teacher nodded. 'I erm. See the thing is. I haven't really got a lot of 'supporting family' - he spoke this with air quotes and Will's smile faded, he knew from the father scene last year this was true - and I really hoped that maybe..y-you could. I'd really like if you could walk me down the aisle - a gasp erupted from each individual across the room, they had all been ear wigging in but this one caught them off guard, most started to lean in to the conversation to Kurt's humor - It's just I asked my actual dad but that didn't go down well and I don't really think of him as a father figure, never have. But I don't think of Cooper that way either. Kurt was actually the one to suggest I ask you seeing as you were and still are here to help. I mean you don't hav... By this time Will had pulled Blaine into a tight hug not wanting to let him go. He knew his troubles, heck the whole club did! But not as much as the group surrounding him now. He was seriously proud of how far he'd come. Emma had walked in on this scene, smiled to herself thinking it was about time her husband realised that he had fatherly feelings and instincts for Blaine Anderson then nodded to Kurt, Natalie and Sam before leaving as quickly as she had done before.

* * *

'Well Hummel, I'm glad you finally get some happiness for a change' Puck mentioned as he pulled him into a hug then left. It was around 11 and everyone else except for a couple had already gone home. The only people remaining were Kurt, Blaine, Mr Schue, Natalie, Liam and Sam. 'Thanks Puck, I hope you do too, see you soon' With that he left them fist bumping everyone else and whispered a 'good luck mate' to Blaine and hugged. He was fond of him too and was so happy for Kurt, for both. A couple of minutes after Puck left, Burt burst into the room looking tired. Kurt rushed over. 'Dad, what on planet Earth are you doing here? We told you we were going to be late tonight but Finn left early' Burt looked confused for a sec then seemed to grasp the situation. 'Whoops sorry kiddo. Should have guessed. And how are you today Blaine?' He quizzed him. 'I'm doing well, I believe you know my sister Natalie?' Burt nodded slowly to the girl helping another guy stack chairs, he must be the boyfriend she talked about constantly next to Blaine and Kurt and what her Uni course is like. 'Yep, lovely girl, great mechanic like you wouldn't believe. Right kiddo, you staying over Blaine's or ours tonight?' At this moment in time, Mr Schuester entered the conversation. 'Actually Kurt, I hope you don't mind but I kind of need to talk to Blaine tonight, okay?' Kurt knew what was unfolding and didn't attempt to stop it happening, Blaine needed this. 'Course not Mr Schuester!.


	13. Accepting you for who you are

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

**1 More chapter to go after this..eek! Headbanging to The Who while fun is not of the good..**

'Where do you want me to sit sir?' Will turned his head around to find Blaine standing ready to be talked to in the choir room. Not there though, here was not a place for this topic. 'Actually Blaine, I didn't mean here. How about we go grab some takeout and you can crash in our spare bedroom tonight? You look shattered, I don't think you'll make it to your house before falling asleep!' Blaine stared wide eyed at him. Only Kurt treated him like this. He agreed though. Spending the night in a school was not his ideal thing to be doing on a Saturday night.  
50 minutes later Blaine and Will were sitting on the floor both cross legged eating Indian takeout. Blaine was actually comfortable with the silence 'So Blaine, you have a good day?' 'Erm. E-r..I mean y-y-yeah it was great plus it was finally good to get the whole engagement planning, ceremony and friend, family telling out the way. I don't think I could have lasted' Blaine had been taken aback at the forthright question then confused himself by responding to it. 'Very true. You've been very blessed you know. With Kurt I mean. You really care about each other and seriously go flat out stressed or worried if something happens to either one of you' 'Why wouldn't we?' There was slight hesitation but the statement was strong. The teacher beamed at him, why had his father not gotten to see the real him after he told him he was gay? 'Just wanted to know. Plus Blaine, there's something I need to say to you' 'Sure. Go ahead' Really how had his father not seen he was still the caring, loving, fun child?

* * *

'I walked in one day to find you and your father fighting, I know you've told me before about Tony and to respect your privacy but Blaine I walked in on this by pure accident and dare I say it chance. He hit you Blaine. He made you bleed because you stood up for yourself and your rights. What kind of person does that? My point is, how long had it been happening for?' Blaine swallowed so this was why he asked to talk to him. He felt scared, afraid, tension and oddly comforted at the same time.  
It had been a long night for Will and Blaine having spent most of it talking and on some of Blaine's parts. Crying. He'd never admit though. Immediately after Blaine finished speaking, there seemed to be flickers of anger and hurt in his old glee teachers eyes. He went over to the hospital to check Blaine over for any external injuries but he had none so he breathed a little then asked for his hospital track record and emergency contact number. The nurses had stared at him rather oddly but at a shrug from Blaine and warm smiles, he got them to get it, he noticed he was adding another name in the emergency contact list along with..Natalie's file. He must have zoned out for that bit, he was adding in his name for each and then he got Cooper's doing the same. Wow. And yet again he knew he'd made the right decision to transfer over to McKinley. 'Thanks Mr Schue' Will then stopped him. He might as well go the whole hog for both. 'You or Cooper or Natalie or Kurt or even Finn have to call me that now. Its Will.' He patted Blaine on the shoulder noticing that Blaine had tears pooling in his eyes. He lept over the seat hugging him tightly again whispering thank you's over and over again.


	14. End of an Era

Glee fanfic summary - When visiting their rivals the New Directions come across Crawford, the sister school to Dalton, Blaine comes across someone he knows who he hasn't seen for a while and when old secrets crop back up. Blaine has to make a choice whether to let the past go or remain there...

The day of Kurt and Blaine's wedding arrived and everyone who once belonged to the New Directions was there. There Sam was in position ready to leap into action along with Puck by the side with weaponry, how had he got into the homicide department anyway? Surely it had only been a year since they saw him last? Natalie kept giggling over at Liam along with Burt and Finn about a joke Rory and Quinn had just made up. Perfection. Will clapped Kurt and Burt on the back before asked a couple of questions then excusing himself over to Blaine,

* * *

Burt turned to face his son, he looked as petrified as he had felt on both his wedding days , maybe a little better though, least he wasn't trying to rip his hair out yet or look for every possible exit. Will had just trekked over too to wish them good lucks for the future and to just relax, they were both fine then faced towards to hug Kurt saying he had grown from how he had first known him, how proud he was of both him and his partner. Shaking Burt's hand he slided back over towards Blaine. William Schuester was defiantly Blaine's sort of father he needed. He nudged Kurt on the arm. 'You okay kiddo? Not too nervous to not walk yet?' 'Dad. I'm seriously shaking and all you have is a joke? Thank you, you really know to calm my childish side down. But really, I'm getting married to the man I love and I get an extra sister and brother, how could I not be happy? Its just nerve racking' He nodded his head glad his son was honest and truthful. Burt could not have been a prouder person right then.

* * *

'You okay Blaine? You seem a little nervous like at Nationals but little worse' 'Will, I'm scared as all hell. I know it'll be fine though, we have everyone we love here' 'Just making sure' This had since become their thing from when they had talked after the reunion and bonded a more father-son relationship between them. What they didn't know, any of them was that Tony was in the far corner watching the whole scene unfold to the talk with Kurt and Burt to the talk between his son and this stranger called Will. 'Will, do you think Kurt and I will be alright?' Blaine inquired with some guilty looks. Will kissed the top of his head leaving Tony extremely jealous especially when Blaine didn't mind it and actually leaned back onto the shoulders of this Will guy._ I should be the one doing that._ He thought but he had deserted Blaine. His own fault. Both Burt and Will asked the boys the same question they had been asked in their marriages before. 'Are you ready?'

* * *

Natalie was the first to leap out of her stance and hug the newly weds closely followed by Sam and the parents with Will. 'New brother in laws rock!' she squealed at the top of her voice. She and Liam knew they were going to get engaged some point this year but they didn't want to steal away their friends now families thunder. She was so glad she had decided on this. As she looked around the room at everyone, at the couples and some singles, the families, she realised that she had been incredibly lucky that Blaine had found her again, that he helped her get into the ND's with her friends and now boyfriend, that they had won Nationals together..as a team. Most of all Natalie wondered what life would be like without the ND's and if her brother had been straight and not kicked out by David or not been shunned by Tony. Kurt wouldn't have had anyone, they wouldn't be standing there dancing together. Sam came to sit beside her. 'Wow, look at those two, how madly in love are they? They've been in love since a week or so after Valentines day when Blaine said he finally woke up to the fact that he was the one. How far they've come. You're going to adore having Kurt as a brother in law, trust me' And that's when she faced Sam and talked to him. 'I don't think they would have come very far if one didn't have his best friend there to help and guide him though. Oh and Sam, believe this or not but no matter how many times you deny it. You are part of our family'

Yep, these couple of years had shaped up to be the best and surprising of her life so far and more to discover already. She glanced back to her brother and brother in law trying to imagine what life would be like if Blaine were straight and properly accepted again only this time she couldn't even make up the picture in her head. 'Hey Nat, we get to join on the dance floor now, care to dance with me precious?' came from Liam. Yep. It had been a couple of fun, good enjoyable loving years.


End file.
